Dante and Angie's First Date: Part 3
by BlackDeath1000
Summary: The third part of Dante and Angie's journey. Do they end up together, or will Dante's endurance finally run out on the two?
1. Chapter 1

Dante couldn't breathe. This snake-woman was constricting him with her extra long tail and taunting him while doing so. She laughed mockingly as he tried helplessly to gasp for air. "Stupid boy! What makes you think a _human___could ever best a beast like me?"

Date wanted to rip this reptilian bitch a new one. If only he had his Skull Cracker; he'd make her realize the value of its name. Hell, he'd settle for having his hands free. _Hold up, why am I getting so angry? Angie whacks me around all the time. _Maybe it was because this _thing _wasn't a human woman and his honor code to never hit a woman didn't really apply to it.

Or maybe it was because, somewhere in his sad little mind, Angie smacking him around was his thirsty ass being glad that he had her attention for a moment. That her eyes where on him, even if they where filled with annoyance. _Man, I'm one pretty messed up dude. _Hs train of thought was vanquished and replaced with sheer rage when Vice Principal Asps used her gigantic tail to deliver a thunderous slap to his face. One that busted his lip open and nearly broke his jaw.

He yanked himself forward; this only made things worse as he almost broke his wrist in the process. "Damn it!" He swore as he desperately wanted to comfort his wrist.

The lizard woman laughed at him again. "Don't be foolish. These chains are made from Earth-metal named titanium. You won't be able to brake free with brute force."

Okay, that was pretty informative. Dante just stared at her until he could find something that would make her talk even more given she apparently had a slight case of diarrhea at the mouth. "Whatever. How the hell did we get here anyway?"

She smirked. "Don't you remember? One of my minions knocked you out."

Now it was time for Dante to turn on the old repulsive charm. "No shit, bitch. I meant how the hell are we _here_; in a perfectly fine warehouse when just a few minutes ago it was thrown to crap?"

Asps jerked his chin towards her, which only worsened the pain in his jaw to the point where he was bleeding from the mouth. "You listen to me you smelly sack of shit. I won't allow you to disrespect me in this way."

Lyle finally chimed in after regaining consciousness from being knocked out by Asps. "Yeah, how where you able to fix this place up in like thirty minutes?"

She tsked at them, clearly mocking their intelligence. "You pack of stupid fools. It was a special form of illusionary magik. It allows the user to completely alter another's perception of their surrounding area. Unfortunately, it was made by that worthless **Ochi **who only made magik that would make a place look either incredibly filthy or sparkling clean. We took what we could get."

That explained everything! Well, almost, "Hey, Vice Principal Ass. Can this magik make copies of other people?" Lyle asked the same question Dante was a bout to.

Judging from her reaction, Dante was almost glad he didn't ask as Asps slapped Lyle with a blow that almost rivaled the one Dante got before. "Incoherence is such an annoyance. However, I will say that the magik is capable of mimicking the existence of anyone of whom you've been in contact with from the past twenty four hours. A little tweak we added to it."

Crap she could talk. Why would _anyone, _especially Maldark put her in charge of holding someone when she would just tell the person how to get out with the right words? If only he could get out of these handcuffs.

Asps' phone rang. While he couldn't exactly hear the voice on the other side, he could assume that from the reverent fear in her voice when addressing them, that they where her superior's. She slid them a disgusted gaze before she slithered away in the opposite direction and exited the warehouse.

Dante slid his eyes to the floor as he realized snake lady left her keys…

"Yes, sir." Asps answered her Master. "When I let them go. They will most certainly lead us to the Conqueror."

"_Good." _The deep voice answered her. "_Once we have the True Conqueror of All Worlds, everything will fall into place." _

"Yes, sir." She answered in a yet again reverent tone. She hung up the phone and slithered her way back into the HQ. To her delight, Dante and Lyle where gone. She knew that if she played dumb they would be molded like clay in her hands. Now, all they needed to do was find the Conqueror.

Dante and Lyle drove over to Angie's house and texted everyone to be there for the really important news. Maybe this would mend Dante and Angie's relationship, if even a little.

Dante exited the car while Lyle was doing the regular procedures and knocked on Angie's door. When the door opened, it was Joaquin. Before Dante could even say "hey" to Angie's little brother, he punched him square in the nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante hit the ground before Joaquin landed on him and threw another punch. Dante reared back as far as he could and knocked the little squirt off of him. Joaquin rolled over and Dante took the mount before wailing on him blow after blow; Joaquin blocked most of them while still taking a few to the nose. _Ha, payback bitch._ Dante swore inwardly.

Dante's inward celebration was severely cut short as Joaquin used a Krav Maga move to knife-hand Dante straight into the throat. Dante reeled back, kneeling on the ground gasping for air before Joaquin charged at him and punt kicked him in the ribs with all his force. That only subtracted Dante's already minimal air supply as he clutched his ribs in agony. Joaquin landed on Dante and was preparing for another series of attacks.

Lucky for Dante, Lyle tackled him with all the force that an all-star quarterback could muster. He restrained him as best as he could by turning him over and putting him into a full nelson. "Dude! Chill out!" Angie yelled at her brother as she ran out the house. "I was only joking, Joaquin! Stop it!"

Joaquin almost looked shocked that Angie was seemingly taking Dante's side in all this. He pulled away from Lyle and stared at his sister while pointing exasperatingly at Dante. "You're on _his _side!?" He yelled at her, trying to do his best to hide the twinge of hurt in his voice. Why was Joaquin so upset? This wouldn't be the first time they had a disagreement.

Angie put her hands up to placate her irate brother. "Listen, Joaquin. I really appreciate you defending me. But now isn't the time for this. I'm taking Dante's side. Believe me; I pretty much hate his guts right now." Angie said as she slid a disgusted gaze over to Dante.

Dante felt that harder than Joaquin's kick to his ribs. "_If only she knew._"He thought. But still, she didn't have to say it like that. Not in the annoyed tone she normally had when referring to him. This time, it sounded like she actually _meant _it.

Dante wouldn't acknowledge the burning feeling he had in his stomach; the aching pain he felt from those stinging words. He had far too much pride and strength to fall back on. _"Will my pride cost me Angie?" _He thought even though he tried not to.

Lyle stood up with a look of snide confidence. "Well, chika. You don't know the half of it. So let's climb off our high horses and finish this-"

Before Lyle could get the word out, Dante stopped him by waving his hand. Lyle looked at him confusingly. While Dante would love to rub Angie's nose in the fact that they had been more or less set up for all the crap that was happening, the entire Clan seemed to operate a lot better when they hated each other. The last thing they needed was to cause even more unnecessary drama that could cause them to lose. Or Angie her life. Dante's heart dropped at the mere thought.

Dante stood up and wiped his face of any blood that was left from Joaquin's blows. He couldn't move too much without holding his ribs from the pain of the little snot's kicks.

He looked over at Angie, who had a angry gleam in her eyes and her arms crossed over her chest. "Listen, hate me if you want to. Right now, I don't really care anymore. This hold thing…you and me…it's been one shitstorm after another and I'm tired of it all. So, if you hate me, fine. I prefer it that way. Whatever needs to happen between you and me to make sure no one gets hurt by whatever is coming for us is just fine by me. I should have known better than to try to deny my very nature. I'm a screw up, a walking disaster. Hell, maybe my dad was right, maybe everyone would be better off if I where dead. But I'm here. As long as that is, I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure everyone is okay."

Dante said as he turned and walked back towards Lyle's car. Well, limped anyway.


End file.
